1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a temperature telemetering device and, in particular, to a sonic or ultra-sonic signal generating temperature probe.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art:
Various probe devices have been developed for indicating a sensed temperature of a body, typically the temperature of a comestible being heated in an oven and the like. Some of these devices have employed spring biased rod members received within a probe housing and restrained in a retracted position by a fusible link which melts at a preselected temperature, releasing the rod and providing a visual indication of the sensed temperature. Other devices have employed vaporizable liquids contained within a probe housing capped by a closure member which is displaceable by the pressure developed within the probe cavity to uncover a port, permitting the vaporized liquid to escape and generate an audible whistle or tone.
Heretofore, the various temperature probes have suffered from one or more disadvantages. A very common disadvantage is the inability to reset the probes for repeated use. Devices of relatively complex structure have also lacked adjustment capability and the triggering temperature of the alarm has not been fixedly adjustable, thereby severely limiting the device to one or only a few specific cooking applications. The devices which have employed umbilical cords for connection to the oven are cumbersome for use and not widely acceptable for ordinary household cooking applications. Additionally, such devices are not readily adaptable to retrofit existing conventional or microwave ovens since they require that the signal processing facilities and, often, the transmitting facilities be included in the oven structure.